The present invention relates to a technique for introducing a user to appropriate information in a Web site, and more particularly, it relates to a technique for presenting to each user appropriate links which dynamically change according to each user.
Recently, Web sites which transmit company and/or product information to general customers through the Internet, have been prevailing widely. Such company Web sites contain more contents in comparison with Web sites of individual users. For example, company Web sites need to prepare such various contents as the latest information, various products information, dealer information, FAQ and so on. When a company tries to provide the customers with rich information through the Web site the company cannot avoid an increase in the amount of contents constituting the Web site.
Generally, a Web site which is massive in terms of the content amount, makes it difficult for the users to find out the information they want to know. As a result, the users cannot sometimes reach the information they really want to look for. Therefore, in order to introduce the users to the respective information, such Web sites having relatively many contents provide, for example, a form for searching Web sites or a menu on the top page.
The information introduction in such conventional Web sites depends primarily on users. Accordingly, users have to know in advance the terms or keywords related with the target information. Furthermore, when a user does not clearly identify the information that the user wants to know, it is not possible for the user to efficiently use such information introduction means.
Conventionally, needs of individual users have been analyzed based on access logs of the individual users. If such access log analysis for each user can be processed while the user is accessing the Web site, it is possible for the Web site to predict the information which is wanted by the user based on the result of such analysis so as to meet the need of each individual user.
Thus, it is required to determine a customer type for an individual user in a Web site and present an appropriate target to be linked, for that user, based on the determined customer type, so as to introduce the user to the appropriate information in the Web site.